Paranoïd
by Lusaka
Summary: Après cinq années de paix, Draco Malfoy retrouve Harry Potter en photographe, combattant toujours la fausse image des moldus dans leur monde. Leurs retrouvailles vont être des plus chaleureuses... One-shot HP-DM Scènes explicites .


**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à la grande JK Rowling. ^^

**Couple :** HP-DM. (attention, scènes explicites entre deux hommes...)

**Résumé :** Après cinq années de paix, Draco Malfoy retrouve Harry Potter en photographe, combattant toujours la fausse image des moldus dans leur monde. Leurs retrouvailles vont être des plus chaleureuses...

**Petit post it :** Bonzour ! Voilà un petit moment que je n'ai rien publié, et tandis que je cherchais l'inspiration pour le dernier chapitre de Zone Rouge, c'est cet OS qui est arrivé... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est assez long mais bon... plus c'est long, plus c'est bon, non ?

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Paranoïde.**

Draco Malfoy n'était pas retourné au ministère de la Magie depuis son procès à la fin de la guerre. Il avait été gracié, ses erreurs du passé effacées, son tatouage de Mangemort oublié. Cependant, lorsqu'il se promenait sur le chemin de Traverse, où dans tout autre endroit sorcier, il sentait bien les regards posés sur lui, il savait les gestes dans son dos ; les murmures sur son passage, il les connaissait par cœur.

Pour autant, il faisait tout pour mener une vie normale.

Il travaillait, chez lui, certes, mais tout de même, il travaillait et pour les autres en plus ! Il était botaniste guérisseur. C'est-à-dire qu'il inventait de nouvelles potions pour guérir des maladies sorcières encore méconnues. Sa belle demeure bourgeoise, aux abords de Londres, était ainsi sans cesse encombrée de plantes étranges, d'étagères supportant le poids de quelques milliers de flacons, de toutes les tailles, toutes les couleurs. Il y régnait une odeur parfois douce de pin et de miel, parfois plus âpre, surtout vers les caves où trois énormes chaudrons bouillonnaient en quasi permanence.

Les avantages de cet emploi étaient multiples pour Draco : il n'avait besoin de voir qu'un minimum de personnes, ses potions étant directement envoyées au laboratoire expérimental de Sainte Mangouste. De plus il était assez bien rémunéré pour cette activité qui, en vérité, le passionnait. Enfin, l'ancien fils et petit-fils de Mangemorts avait par ce biais l'impression de se racheter des erreurs commises par sa famille dont il était à présent l'unique représentant vivant.

Être le dernier à porter un nom peut vous changer un homme.

Il avait pris conscience de bien des choses lorsque le marteau du juge était retombé sur la table, le déclarant non coupable car non-libre de ses choix pendant la guerre. Ce procès avait marqué pour lui un nouveau départ, malgré les regards des passants, malgré certains articles, parfois, dans les journaux. Il envoyait chaque semaine de nouveaux remèdes miracles pour soigner ces mêmes sorciers qui ne l'acceptaient pas encore.

Draco Malfoy n'avait donc jamais osé remettre les pieds au ministère de la Magie.

Mais une semaine plus tôt, une photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier avait attiré son attention : Harry Potter. Son ancien adversaire d'école regardait l'objectif, mal à l'aise, souriant malgré tout. Après s'être arrêté un instant sur les cheveux assez longs et en pagaille du brun, Draco avait parcouru l'article qui l'accompagnait. Il fut intrigué de découvrir que le grand héros national adulé par toute la population sorcière venait de mettre au point une exposition de photos d'art.

Il était habituel d'avoir des nouvelles de Potter par les journaux. C'est ainsi que Malfoy avait appris, sans surprise, qu'il s'était inscrit en formation auror juste après la guerre. Trois ans plus tard, il entrait au ministère, quartier général des aurors, et acquit en deux ans une excellente réputation. Draco avait suivi cela de loin, mi intéressé, mi ennuyé par temps de prévisibilité.

Pourtant, personne n'avait déjà évoqué le fait que le grand Potter faisait de la photo à ses heures perdues. Voilà pourquoi, par cette soirée d'hiver, Malfoy entrait pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans le grand hall du ministère de la Magie, poussé par la curiosité.

Le vernissage de l'exposition battait déjà son plein. Impossible de songer à approcher le buffet, ni même les toiles, accrochées sur d'immenses panneaux de bois, recouverts d'un tissu noir velouté. Le hall du ministère en était méconnaissable : seule l'énorme sculpture fontaine restait inchangée, au milieu de la foule.

Mais Draco ne s'était jamais inquiété du monde. Déjà l'espace s'ouvrait devant lui. Les parents tiraient leurs enfants à eux en l'apercevant, les couples détournaient le regard et s'écartaient légèrement, craignant d'être, ne serait-ce que frôler par cet individu. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Malfoy aimait à s'imaginer ce que pensaient les gens. Il était particulièrement gonflé d'oser venir ici, un homme tel que lui devrait vivre dans un trou, non, mieux, dans une grotte sombre, sans eau ni nourriture. Vraiment, quel toupet !

Et il préparait ses réponses mentalement : j'ai créé la potion qui a guéri ton fils de sa dernière fièvre, j'ai une pommade en cours de validation qui sera particulièrement efficace contre cette affreuse pustule, madame. Oh ! et cet homme que vous adulez tous ne serait pas parmi nous ce soir si ma propre mère ne lui avait pas sauvé les fesses pendant la guerre.

Mais toutes ces paroles n'étaient jamais prononcées, ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Draco préférait sourire, et la plupart des sorciers préféraient l'éviter.

Un chemin se créait donc naturellement devant lui, et il arriva au premier cadre. Il aurait dû s'y attendre : les photos étaient parfaitement immobiles. Cet imbécile de Gryffondor avait utilisé un appareil moldu.

Cependant, après quelques secondes pour s'habituer, le botaniste guérisseur reconnut qu'il se passait quelque chose dans les deux clichés mis côte à côte. A droite, une femme portant des vêtements d'une banalité concertante, semblait penchée au-dessus d'un évier, faisant la vaisselle à la main, dans le décor neutre d'une cuisine moldue. A gauche, la photo mise en parallèle représentait à peu de détails près une scène similaire. Une femme, clairement sorcière cette fois-ci, lançait un sort en direction d'une pile d'assiettes sales. Elle portait pourtant sur le visage la même fatigue que la moldue, et la même nostalgie se dégageait des deux clichés en noir et blanc.

Draco poursuivit son tour de l'exposition. Chaque cadre était construit sur le même principe. Uniquement des portraits d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants, sorciers et moldus, photographiés dans des scènes de la vie quotidienne. Certains clichés avaient un ressort comique, comme celui où une jeune fille moldue jouait à monter sur le balai brosse de sa mère, tandis que juste à côté, un enfant sorcier descendait réellemnt les escaliers de sa maison sur son balai volant. D'autres, plus dramatiques, comme le parallèle fait entre une bagarre d'adultes, à mains nues, aux portes d'un bar moldu, et d'un violent combat entre deux sorciers, laissant les sorts fuser autour d'eux.

Ce fut justement pendant que Malfoy admirait cette dernière photo que Rufus Scrimgeour prit soudain la parole depuis une petite scène agencée pour l'occasion. Le ministre des sorciers s'avoua enchanté de la prestation du jeune auror, heureux que ce projet ait pu aboutir après plusieurs mois de travail. Le secret avait été bien gardé, il en était ravi.

Peu intéressé par ce bavardage, Draco poursuivait son chemin. Pourtant, une voix plus grave, plus chaude que celle de Scrimgeour prit la suite. Il se retourna en direction de l'estrade et admira comment cinq années de paix pouvaient changer un homme. Le Potter de ses souvenirs était un peu moins grand, moins fort, moins charismatique, moins beau…

Une pigmentation inconnue dans les gênes du blond vint colorer avec légèreté le haut de ses joues. Avait-il vraiment pensé que l'auror était beau ? Il préféra se détourner de l'image, se contentant d'écouter la voix suave qui donnait quelques explications sur l'exposition.

- Paranoïd est le titre que j'ai choisi pour son jeu de mot. Ces clichés sont en effet des instantanés retravaillés pris à l'aide d'un polaroïd moldu, et ils représentent la paranoïa parfois maladive qui peut régner entre sorciers et moldus.

S'ensuivit un discours digne d'un auror voulant démontrer que la magie ne donnait pas la supériorité, que les moldus méritaient toute l'attention de la communauté magique, que l'on pouvait même, comble du comble, s'en inspirer !

Le sourire mesquin de Draco Malfoy s'élargit. Il voyait bien toute l'ironie de sa présence à cette exposition aux yeux des autres. Il s'en moquait.

- Je souhaite donner une suite à cette exposition, continuait Potter. Mon seul regret est d'avoir dû choisir des instants de vie et de les arrêter. J'aimerais faire mieux que ça. J'aimerais que les modèles soient totalement naturels, faire en sorte qu'ils ignorent que je suis là. Et j'aimerais photographier un sorcier dans une vie moldue, sans magie.

Draco se retourna de nouveau pour fixer le brun. Il plissa les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'expliquait l'auror.

- Le vrai parallèle serait là, poursuivait-il en sondant la foule devant lui. En supprimant la magie dans la vie d'un sorcier, le temps d'un shooting, on pourra peut-être supprimer la paranoïa.

Brusquement Malfoy frissonna. Au hasard des regards, c'était sur le sien que venaient de se poser les deux yeux verts lumineux du photographe. Une légère pause fut marquée dans le discours. La foule en profita pour acclamer leur héros national, appréciant qu'il poursuive ses efforts dans le combat contre les fausses idées sur les moldus.

Mais les applaudissements résonnaient à peine aux oreilles de Draco. Potter semblait surpris de le voir là, au milieu de tous ces gens qui auraient pour certains sans doute préférés mourir que d'avoir un rapport direct avec le blond. Harry se souvenait parfaitement du jour où le magenmagot publia le résultat du procès de Malfoy. La liberté absolue, le soulagement. Il n'aurait pas voulu que le Serpentard finisse ses jours à Askaban.

Le blond des cheveux n'avait pas changé, mais il était amusant de constater que la barbe à peine naissante et que l'aristocrate devait certainement entretenir chaque matin, avait une couleur un peu plus foncée, presque châtain. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, comme Harry l'avait toujours connu. Draco Malfoy faisait ses vingt-deux ans, en homme libre, en homme à la beauté remarquable.

C'est lorsque ses pensées dévièrent ainsi que le brun papillonna des yeux et détourna la tête pour remercier la foule d'un sourire. Quelque part au fond du hall, un cœur se remit à battre et un soupir s'échappa de deux lèvres fines.

L'auror remercia les personnes qui l'avaient aidé à organiser l'exposition et ce vernissage en particulier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à redescendre de la scène, quelqu'un lança une question à voix haute, par-dessus les têtes des invités.

- Et la prochaine exposition, Monsieur Potter, mettra-t-elle aussi cinq ans à venir ?

Quelques rires polis fusèrent, tandis qu'Harry repointait sa baguette magique contre sa gorge afin de se faire entendre de tous. Il donnait l'impression de chercher ses mots, en même temps qu'il fouillait la foule du regard. Il sembla soudain trouver quelque chose et il répondit, avec un léger sourire.

- Elle mettra à venir le temps qu'il me faudra pour trouver le modèle idéal pour mon nouveau projet.

Vers la fontaine, Draco fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cet abruti le regardait-il, lui, parmi tant de monde ? Revoir Potter, même de loin, n'avait finalement pas été sa plus brillante idée. Il tourna le dos et s'éloigna par le chemin qui s'écartait devant lui.

Depuis son estrade, Harry voyait les gens se décaler en apercevant le blond, l'ancien mangemort, le pariât qui osait se mêler à eux. Ses pensées ne firent qu'un tour.

- En fait, reprit-il, les yeux braqués sur le dos du botaniste guérisseur qui arrivait déjà aux cheminées. Je l'ai déjà trouvé, il me faut simplement le temps de le convaincre.

La dernière fois que Draco Malfoy était venu au ministère de la Magie, il en était reparti tête haute, libre, certes, mais seul, en silence. Cette fois-ci, des applaudissements éclataient derrière lui pour quelqu'un qui, il devait bien le reconnaître à présent, lui avait manqué. Les flammes vertes de la poudre de cheminette l'entourèrent, et il disparut.

Hermione Granger était une jeune femme comblée : un mari auror, qui lui avait déjà donné une petite fille aux beaux cheveux roux, un travail passionnant qui lui permettait de faire fonctionner son intelligence, en toute modestie. Mais elle n'avait jamais su résister au regard que lui lançait son ami Harry Potter.

- Miooone, suppliait ce dernier. Tu es la meilleure pour cette mission, je ne vois que toi ! Tu m'as bien dit qu'il t'était arrivé de récupérer ses commandes parfois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Harry, soupira la sorcière en débarrassant le thé qu'était venu prendre le brun à la fin de sa journée au ministère. Mais je les récupère directement à l'hôpital. Je n'ai jamais été envoyé chez lui. Les médicomages ne s'occupent pas du transport des potions.

- Mais tu reconnais que ce serait techniquement possible ?, suggéra le brun avec un petit sourire d'enfant.

Hermione le regarda. Elle n'eut pas la force de nier et hocha la tête avant d'aller à la cuisine. Harry la suivit aussitôt, plein d'entrain.

- Tu n'auras rien à faire, lui assura-t-il. Juste à te débrouiller avec Sainte Mangouste pour qu'ils te confient la tâche d'aller chercher des potions directement chez lui. Là, tu en profites pour lui parler un peu, lui dire que je veux le voir pour lui expliquer en détail mon idée, et…

- Et je me fais mettre à la porte en moins de deux, rigola doucement Granger.

Ronald Weasley les rejoignit à ce moment-là. Il était allé coucher la petite Rose. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, épuisé, puis leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

- Alors ? Vous parlez encore de Malfoy ?

- Ta femme a accepté de lui parler, répondit Potter dans un grand sourire.

- Hey !, riposta la brune. Je n'ai pas…

La petite moue boudeuse du photographe l'arrêta. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur à son mari. Ce dernier rigolait sous cape. Même s'il ne comprenait pas encore très bien pourquoi Harry voulait prendre leur ancien ennemi comme modèle principal pour sa prochaine exposition, il savait déjà qui allait remporter le débat. Hermione soupira et finit par promettre qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle pourrait. Ron secoua la tête en souriant, tandis qu'Harry la remerciait vivement.

Un des nombreux hiboux officiels de Sainte-Mangouste venait à peine de lui apporter la missive lui annonçant la visite d'un représentant, que la cloche de son petit manoir résonnait déjà contre les murs. Sourcils froncés, Draco Malfoy quitta son salon plus ou moins transformé en forêt de plantes rares, et alla ouvrir.

- Granger, lança-t-il comme salut. Depuis quand l'hôpital envoie-t-il directement les médicomages ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy, répondit Hermione en souriant. Je vois que tu as été averti de ma venue à temps, ajouta-t-elle en avisant la lettre que le blond tenait encore à la main.

- De la part de Sainte-Mangouste, on peut même juger que le hibou est arrivé en avance, jugea Draco d'un ton plein d'ironie.

Puis il s'écarta, laissant la jeune femme entrer. Elle ne se priva pas pour observer la décoration pour le moins très personnelle de l'ancien Serpentard. Ce dernier l'entraîna sans un mot vers sa réserve tout en relisant sur la lettre quelles potions la médicomage était venue chercher. Il attrapa un carton, et à l'aide de plusieurs accios, le remplit de différentes fioles.

- C'est une commande spéciale, expliqua Granger en le regardant faire. Ils voulaient être sûrs qu'elle arrive à bon port rapidement.

Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules. Hermione commençait à comprendre pourquoi Harry le voulait comme modèle. Elle n'avait pas revu Malfoy depuis plusieurs années, et il avait un physique des plus attrayants qui devait très certainement prendre la lumière des appareils à la perfection.

- Voilà, lança-t-il. Normalement tu as tout ce qu'ils m'ont demandé.

- Merci, répondit Hermione en sortant sa propre baguette pour faire voleter le carton à ses côtés.

Ils retournèrent dans le hall sans un mot. Draco ouvrit la porte, mais Granger s'arrêta sur le perron pour le fixer.

- Tu sais que tu sauves des vies tous les jours avec tout ça ?, lui dit-elle d'un ton doux.

- Non Granger, contesta Malfoy. Je fais des potions tous les jours, mais ce sont ceux qui les utilisent comme il faut qui sauvent les vies.

- Je ne te savais pas humble, rigola la jeune femme. C'est surprenant comme tu as changé. Harry m'avait prévenue pourtant, reprit-elle aussitôt pour ne pas laisser la grimace agacée du blond s'accentuer.

- Je vois mal comment Potter aurait pu…

- Il t'a vu à son expo, l'arrêta Hermione qui tâchait d'amener la conversation sur le point qui l'intéressait. Il était surpris de t'y voir d'ailleurs.

- Pas autant que moi d'y être allé, ricana Draco. Bien, Granger, j'ai du travail, toi aussi j'imagine. Donc je ne te…

- Il voudrait te voir, le coupa la brune pour la seconde fois. Il… il a un projet, et il veut t'en parler. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais il est persuadé que tu pourrais l'aider.

Cette fois-ci, la moue agacée était pleinement installée sur le visage pâle du botaniste. Hermione s'attendait à voir la porte claquer, après une réplique cinglante. Elle fut bien surprise.

- Et cet imbécile qui se prétend courageux t'envoie pour me le dire, plutôt que de venir directement me voir ?, lâcha-t-il sur un ton un peu plus froid. Je ne suis disponible que le soir, il connaît mon adresse. Au revoir Granger.

Hermione ne s'était pas trompée sur un point : la porte claqua effectivement. Elle repartit pourtant avec un large sourire, et un carton remplit de futures guérisons…

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut à son tour de tenter sa chance. Potter réajusta le col de sa cape en frissonnant. L'hiver était déjà froid à Londres, alors dans la campagne environnante… Il devait pourtant reconnaître que la bâtisse qui se détachait sur le ciel assombri était plutôt impressionnante. Sa main se tendit vers la lourde cloche, mais il hésita. Il avait prévenu de sa visite par hibou le matin même, mais n'avait reçu aucune confirmation. Malfoy n'était peut-être pas chez lui, il n'avait peut-être pas reçu la lettre.

Harry n'eut guère le temps de se poser davantage de questions : la porte venait de s'ouvrir déposant un rectangle de lumière sur le perron glacé.

- Tu es en retard Potter, cingla la voix froide du maître des lieux.

- Je n'avais précisé aucune heure dans ma lettre, Malfoy, répliqua aussitôt le brun.

- J'avais dit le soir à Granger, et non la nuit.

Harry hésitait à soupirer d'agacement, ou à ricaner bêtement, satisfait de voir que l'ancien Serpentard était encore, par certains aspects, le même sorcier imbécile qu'il croisait autrefois dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

- Dans ce cas, lança-t-il, je reviendrai demain, le soir.

Il commença à tourner les talons, mais Draco le rappela et lui intima sèchement d'entrer avant qu'il ne refuse définitivement d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Potter le suivit dans le salon, évitant toutes les plantes en se contorsionnant légèrement. Devant lui, le blond avançait d'un bon pas, traçant son chemin, sûr de lui. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande cuisine meublée de bois et de dalles de pierres légèrement rosées. Malfoy lui indiqua une chaise autour de la table et sortit sa baguette pour faire venir à eux deux tasses de thé.

- Je t'écoute Potter, lâcha-t-il ensuite en se rasseyant.

Brusquement, ces quelques mots révélèrent à Harry toute l'absurdité de la situation. Après des années de haine et de bagarres, après un duel sanglant dans les toilettes de Poudlard, après plusieurs face à face aux paroles mauvaises, après une guerre où ils s'étaient sauvés mutuellement la vie, voilà qu'ils s'apprêtaient à discuter tranquillement autour d'un thé. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as abruti ?, siffla-t-il.

- Je viens juste de me rendre compte que tu m'avais manqué Malfoy, lança Harry d'un ton moqueur pour lui-même. Tu vois, je t'ai rencontré le jour où je suis rentré dans le monde de la magie, et depuis, tu as toujours interféré dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas te voir depuis cinq ans, ajouta-t-il sans tenir compte du regard noir de son hôte.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça Potter.

- Pourquoi donc ? J'ai l'habitude de dire ce que je pense.

- Pas moi, trancha Draco. Et j'ai encore moins l'habitude que d'autres disent pour moi ce que je pense aussi.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre que le blond venait d'avouer qu'il ressentait la même satisfaction à le revoir que lui. Sans plus insister, il se contenta de lever sa tasse en le regardant, comme pour porter un toast à leurs retrouvailles, et but une gorgée. Il pinça aussitôt les lèvres, s'empêchant de crier.

- Tu t'es brûlé, constata simplement Malfoy.

Harry secoua la tête, niant l'évidence. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il lui arrive des catastrophes aux moments de sa vie où il se devait d'être impeccable ? Il cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'il constata que la baguette de Draco était pointée sur lui.

- Ouvre la bouche Potter, ordonna le botaniste guérisseur.

Après une courte hésitation, Harry entrouvrit les lèvres, libérant sa langue rougie par le thé trop chaud. Sans même formuler de sort, Draco fit sortir un peu de pâte bleutée du bout de sa baguette qu'il déposa sur la langue brûlée.

- Maintenant tu dois masser, lança-t-il en reposant son arme.

- On… on dirait du dentifrice, grimaça Potter avant de faire pénétrer la crème.

Pendant ce temps, Malfoy souffla sagement sur son thé, semblant vouloir donner une leçon à l'auror trop pressé, et en but un peu, sans problème. L'événement avait installé un silence entre eux, mais ils l'appréciaient tous les deux, sans se le dire. Ils restèrent ainsi une minute ou deux, Draco buvant, et Harry essayant de ne pas se rebrûler maintenant que la pâte avait calmé la douleur.

- Tu pourrais te passer de tout ça ?, lança d'un coup Potter, d'un ton très bas, n'osant rompre totalement ce calme.

- De quoi exactement ?, demanda Malfoy sur le même ton.

- De la magie, de ta baguette, répondit le photographe. Tu saurais faire du thé sans magie ?

- Oui, mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Pour la beauté du geste, rigola doucement Harry. Pour faire réfléchir le plus de monde possible. Pour…

- Je ne veux pas être pris en photo Potter, le coupa Draco en plongeant dans le regard vert.

L'ancien gryffondor fut soufflé. Depuis son estrade, lors du vernissage, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point les yeux de Malfoy passaient du bleu au gris très facilement. Mais visiblement, il était très sérieux, le projet ne l'intéressait pas. Connaissant le caractère des Serpentard, Harry décida de jouer franc jeu.

- Tu y gagnerais pourtant beaucoup, lâcha-t-il sur un ton désintéressé en retournant à sa tasse. Et sans avoir besoin de faire grand-chose.

- Je gagne déjà très bien ma vie, et je n'ai pas assez de temps libre, même pour ne pas faire grand-chose, comme tu dis.

- Oh, je ne te parle pas d'argent, répliqua Potter en lui souriant. J'ai bien vu comment les gens t'évitaient à l'expo. Tu as beau faire celui qui s'en contrefiche, ça doit bien te marquer malgré tout.

- Je ne cherche pas la célébrité à tout prix Potter. C'est notre principale différence je crois.

Harry s'attendait à ce genre de pique. Il fronça pourtant les sourcils et s'apprêtait à riposter lorsqu'il repéra le sourire léger, en coin, qui venait de naître sur les lèvres du blond.

- En fait, ça t'amuse beaucoup tout ça !, lança-t-il, vexé de s'être fait avoir. Malfoy, reprit-il, l'expo serait un succès. Les gens seraient dingues de te voir, toi, accepter de vivre un peu sans magie. Il ne s'agit que de quelques clichés de la vie quotidienne. Rien que des scènes dans lesquelles n'importe qui pourrait se reconnaître, rien de personnel. Je me ferai absent, tu ne me verras quasiment pas !

Draco s'était levé pour porter sa tasse dans son évier en pierre. Appuyé là, il écoutait la suite de la proposition du brun qui lui sortait tous les arguments possibles.

- Et quelle belle revanche sur notre passé commun !, ajoutait-il en se levant à son tour pour le rejoindre. Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor qui travaillent ensem…

Malfoy venait de se retourner. Mouvement que n'avait absolument pas anticipé Harry qui s'était approché trop vite de lui. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi brusquement face à face, assez proches.

- Je… Tu en penses quoi ?, demanda Potter en cherchant à reprendre contenance.

Son cœur n'avait pas à battre aussi vite. Ça n'était pas normal. Il se mettait souvent à une trentaine de centimètres de ses amis pour leur parler, comme c'était le cas ici. Il n'y avait donc rien de nouveau. Draco avait eu un petit mouvement de recul en voyant l'auror être arrivé si prêt. Mais à présent, aux vus de la réaction du brun, un léger sourire calculateur s'installa sur son visage.

- J'en pense que cela va nous faire passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, susurra-t-il. Crois-tu être capable de le supporter ?

- Je suis très professionnel lorsqu'il s'agit de mon travail, assura Harry en battant en retraite de deux pas vers la table.

Il n'avait pas remarqué le léger changement d'attitude du blond, mais avait en revanche trouvé le ton de sa voix particulièrement excitant. Si Malfoy remarquait quoique ce soit, il pourrait tirer un trait sur son projet. En effet, le blond avait certainement dû repérer deux ans plus tôt, que la découverte de l'homosexualité du héros national avait fait la une dans les journaux plusieurs jours de suite. Il ne devait donc surtout pas savoir que le simple fait qu'il baisse un peu la voix venait de faire frissonner Harry des pieds à la tête.

Ce dernier tendit courageusement une main vers le botaniste et le défia du regard.

- Retour onze plus tôt, rigola-t-il sans le quitter des yeux. Marché conclu ?

Draco se souvenait parfaitement de cette main qu'il avait proposée à Potter à leur arrivée dans Poudlard. Voulant se montrer plus intelligent que lui, il avança la sienne et serra, approuvant une proposition qu'il allait certainement regretter…

Le projet s'organisa doucement, au rythme des moments de liberté des deux jeunes hommes. Les temps de travail qu'ils se réservaient commençaient tous de la même façon : Harry arrivait chez Draco et lui expliquait la scène qu'il voulait photographier. Puis, pendant qu'il préparait ses angles de vue, Malfoy enfilait les vêtements moldus qu'il lui apportait à chaque fois.

Le blond grimaçait souvent de mécontentement devant les pantalons jeans, ou face aux simples tee-shirts blancs très basiques.

- Je ne peux décemment pas porter ça, Potter !, s'était-il emporté un jour en découvrant dans le sac apporté par le photographe un pantacourt en jean et des baskets sans marque.

- Mais si !, avait insisté Harry. Ça t'ira magnifiquement bien Malfoy. Tout te va !, avait-il ajouté avant de regretté aussitôt ses paroles.

En rougissant, il s'était détourné du blond pour régler ses appareils. Draco s'amusait beaucoup de ces petits instants où il parvenait à troubler son ancien ennemi. Il connaissait parfaitement les préférences sexuelles du brun, et il estimait être un digne représentant de la race humaine. Donc, potentiellement, il pouvait plaire à Potter. Et cela lui inspirait un sentiment étrange, celui d'avoir peut-être, enfin, trouvé ce qui pouvait être le point faible du Gryffondor : lui-même.

Le brun ne lui demandait jamais de poser, préférant le laisser agir et se faire oublier. Il obtenait ainsi des clichés très naturels que Draco avait l'interdiction de regarder pour le moment. Il s'installait dans un coin de la pièce et regardait Malfoy jouer la scène, le mitraillant silencieusement.

Un soir, il arriva avec un énorme carton flottant à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, grommela le modèle en le laissant pourtant entrer.

- Une télévision !, lança Harry, très fier de son idée. Si tu te souviens de tes cours de connaissance des moldus, une télé est un objet permettant de…

- Je sais très bien ce que c'est, siffla le blond.

Potter lui lança un grand sourire moqueur.

- Et bien ce soir, tu vas regarder la télévision Malfoy.

Draco soupira, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, tous les deux étant très pris par leur travail respectif. C'était également la première fois qu'Harry lui avait demandé qu'ils se voient le soir, toutes les autres scènes jusqu'ici, ayant été des scènes de journée. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était content de revoir l'auror, et donc prêt à tout.

- Quelle sorte de vêtement dois-je mettre cette fois ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Ce que tu veux, répondit Harry qui était déjà en train d'installer la télé du mieux qu'il pouvait, dans le salon, au milieu des plantes qu'il écartait. Cette fois-ci, tu joues le rôle d'un vrai sorcier qui utilise simplement un objet moldu, la télé.

Le brun releva la tête vers Draco et le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu peux même rester comme ça si tu veux.

Le pantalon à pince noir, les bottines à boutons, la chemise verte et son col haut et rigide remontant dans les cheveux pâles, il était parfait.

- Merci Potter, ricana Malfoy. Je ne pensais pas être parfait à tes yeux.

- Mais…, ne put que lâcher Harry, se rendant compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Parfait pour la photo, se reprit-il rapidement, pas pour moi, imbécile.

- Je comprends bien, susurra Draco.

Le blond était d'humeur très joueuse ce soir. Il fallait dire que Potter venait de faire une gaffe comme il n'en avait encore jamais fait. Malfoy décida d'approfondir un peu les choses. Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'il attendait ce moment pour taquiner de nouveau son vieil adversaire.

- J'ai bien envie de fêter l'événement par un verre de whisky pur feu, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers un petit buffet.

- Quel événement ?, grommela Harry qui restait accroupi derrière la télé, faisant semblant de connecter des fils déjà branchés, le temps que ses rougeurs disparaissent.

- Et bien, répondit Draco en revenant vers lui avec deux verres remplis. Je suis parfait, c'est un bel événement, non ?

Il se pencha vers le brun pour lui tendre sa boisson. Celui-ci redressa la tête, s'apprêtant à contredire la chose très vite. Mais le visage beaucoup trop prêt du botaniste lui fit ravaler sa brimade. Il prit son verre d'un air bougon et s'écarta. Il but ensuite une longue gorgée sans même penser à trinquer auparavant. Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, Draco fit de même avant d'aller se poser sur son canapé. Il admira ensuite distraitement Potter qui lança plusieurs sorts sur la télé, afin de la faire marcher, sur une chaine au moins, sans électricité. Le blond n'y comprenait pas grand-chose et préférait le laisser faire.

- Le monde moldu te manque Potter ?, lança-t-il soudain.

Harry se tourna vers lui, haussant les sourcils.

- Pas spécialement, avoua-t-il, mais je ne veux pas l'oublier pour autant.

- C'est pour ça que tu veux l'imposer à tout le monde ?

- Je n'impose rien Malfoy, répliqua froidement le photographe. Je propose une vision des choses différentes dans l'idée d'ouvrir un peu les esprits coincés comme le tien.

Surprit de cette remarque, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Je peux t'assurer que je suis loin d'être coincé Potter, finit-il par susurrer.

- Arrête ça Malfoy, souffla Harry en positionnant son appareil photo derrière une plante.

- Arrêter quoi ?, demanda sincèrement Draco après avoir bu une gorgée du liquide ambré qui lui brûlait l'estomac.

- Tes sous-entendus, répondit directement Potter sans le regarder pour autant. Ça fait presque deux mois que l'on a commencé, deux mois que tu me sors toujours des phrases à double sens. J'ai parfaitement compris : si le fait que je sois gay t'amuse, j'aimerai autant que tu le fasses en dehors de nos heures de travail.

Un silence pénible s'installa après cette explication. Draco ne savait pas comment rebondir après cela, et il ne voulait surtout pas que la séance en soit gâchée. Il écouta sans rien dire les légers cliquetis des appareils de Potter. Ce dernier effectuait toujours quelques tests avant de commencer réellement. Puis il installa au plafond un grand drap blanc à l'aide d'un sort de lévitage, afin d'apporter un meilleur rapport entre lumières et zones d'ombres.

- Tu l'as su comment que tu étais gay ?, murmura soudain Malfoy, voulant à tout prix rétablir le contact entre eux.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Après la guerre, répondit-il. Quand tu essayes, tu comprends, avoua-t-il sans donner plus de détails.

Puis il pointa enfin sa baguette sur la télé, et l'alluma. L'image tressauta légèrement, avant de se stabiliser sur une émission de culture générale. Potter donna la télécommande au blond en lui expliquant qu'il voulait faire différents clichés. Avec le boîtier moldu, mais aussi avec sa baguette.

- Tu peux garder ton verre de whisky quand tu utilises ta magie, conseilla le photographe. Ça fait très… sorcier avant-garde.

- Hey !, s'insurgea Draco. Je ne vois pas en quoi…

- J'ai posé un paquet de bières sur ta table dans la cuisine. C'est une boisson alcoolisée que certains moldus boivent souvent le soir.

Le blond ne répondit rien, se contenta de hocher la tête en croisant les bras, vexé d'être jugé vieux avant l'âge. Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, Harry s'approcha du canapé où il était installé et fit mine redresser le col de la chemise de Malfoy. Ce dernier se raidit légèrement à ce contact. Au fond de lui, pourtant il appréciait de voir que Potter rentrait petit à petit dans son jeu.

- Et si tu me trouves un match de football à la télé, poursuivait Harry d'un ton doucereux, les yeux fixés sur la nuque pâle de son modèle, tu seras vraiment la perfection même, acheva-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Il fit un léger clin d'œil, désarçonnant Draco, puis disparut derrière les plantes qui masquaient tous ses appareils. Son objectif était de faire oublier sa présence, afin que le botaniste soit le plus naturel possible. Armé de son verre de pur feu, et de sa baguette, Malfoy commença donc à zapper, s'arrêtant parfois sur une émission qui l'intriguait. Il se permit quelques commentaires à voix haute qui fit lever au ciel les yeux de Potter.

Comme à chaque séance, au bout d'une demi-heure, il avait quasiment oublié les appareils photos. Il sentait continuellement la présence de Potter, mais évinçait le fait que ce dernier le mitraillait en continue, sous plusieurs angles. Un peu engourdi, Draco se leva et s'étira longuement. Il ne risqua aucun regard en direction des plantes. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer sur les parfums de la pièce pour savoir que l'auror était bien là, l'observant. Avec un petit sourire il quitta le salon pour aller chercher les fameuses boissons moldues.

Harry profita de ce moment pour changer un de ses appareils d'angle de vue. Il en avait placé un plus ou moins derrière le canapé, afin d'avoir une vue plongeante vers la télé, avec le dos du modèle en premier plan. Le second était pile en face du blond, avec simplement l'arrière de la télévision. Enfin, le troisième prenait une vue d'ensemble, sur le côté. Il se refit brusquement silencieux tandis que Malfoy revenait de la cuisine.

Le blond se posta devant la télé, debout, et tâcha d'ouvrir la bière. Il comprit vite qu'il n'y arriverait pas à mains nues. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les appareils. Derrière les plantes, Harry eut envie de rire. Evidemment, les sorciers ne connaissaient pas l'existence du décapsuleur. Soucieux de rester invisible, il fit léviter en silence l'outil en question jusqu'à Draco qui le récupéra, vexé. Sourcils froncés, il s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé et chercha à comprendre comment fonctionnait cet ustensile. Très vite, il trouva le bon geste, et bientôt une belle mousse blanche commença à glisser lentement le long du goulot de la petite bouteille.

Prenant une pose nonchalante sur son canapé de cuir, Malfoy commença à lécher minutieusement la bière qui lui coulait entre les doigts. Bien caché, Harry secouait la tête. Comment cet imbécile pouvait-il être aussi torride avec une simple bière ? Draco commençait d'ailleurs à y pendre goût. Il acheva sa première canette en dix minutes à peine et retourna à la cuisine en chercher une deuxième. Cette fois-ci, il utilisa la télécommande pour changer de chaîne, comme le brun le lui avait expressément demandé. Il tomba par hasard sur un de ces matchs de foot qui intéressait tant le photographe.

Fier de lui, et l'alcool commençant à faire son petit effet, le blond s'autorisa un clin d'œil en direction des plantes.

- Et voilà Potter, susurra-t-il. Je suis la perfection même !

Harry ne répondit rien, retenant son rire. La scène était atypique, elle allait très certainement donner ses plus belles images : Draco Malfoy regardant un match à la télévision en buvant des bières.

Le blond semblait prendre plaisir à cette soirée et voulut même accentuer le cliché du moldu épuisé par sa journée de travail. Lentement, il glissa une main sous sa chemise et commença à se caresser le ventre. De l'autre main il tenait sa bière qui reposait sur l'accoudoir ; ses jambes étaient allongées, légèrement écartées ; son dos était loin d'être droit puisqu'il gardait une position d'affalement rare chez lui.

Harry appréciait tous ses efforts, mais trouvait que la main baladeuse en faisait un peu trop. Des cris explosèrent dans le stade : un but venait d'être marqué.

- Pas mal, grommela Malfoy les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Soudain, il eut chaud. La bière, le whisky, les joueurs moldus qui l'impressionnaient malgré tout, son salon surchargé de plantes. Il déboutonna sa chemise, laissant l'air venir rouler sur son torse diaphane. Les photos étaient loin. En revanche, Potter occupait tout son esprit. Il fallait essayer pour savoir, lui avait-il dit à propos de son homosexualité. Draco avait très envie d'essayer. Ses dernières relations étaient loin, et toutes féminines. Mais il ne cessait de penser à la vision qu'il avait eue du brun sur la scène lors du vernissage, quelques mois plus tôt.

Sa main continuait ses cercles apaisants autour de son nombril. Harry n'osait plus prendre de photos. S'était-il fait tellement discret que Malfoy avait totalement oublié sa présence, ou le blond jouait-il encore avec ses nerfs ? Il admirait le torse finement musclé, dévorant des yeux la ligne de poils blonds presque blancs qui glissaient sous le nombril, vers la ceinture. Ce fut l'occasion pour l'auror de constater que le pantalon noir semblait légèrement plus serré qu'au début de la séance. Une légère douleur bien connue s'infiltra aussitôt dans son bas ventre.

Harry aurait voulu en gémir de frustration. Voilà plus d'un an qu'il était célibataire et qu'il se retenait de sauter sur tout ce qui pouvait bouger, souhaitant vraiment trouver le compagnon idéal pour la vie. Et il suffisait que Malfoy ouvre sa chemise pour qu'il bande déjà.

Inconscient du dilemme qui se jouait à quelques pas de lui, Draco buvait sa bière, les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur les frissons que sa propre main lui procurait. Il était prêt à aller au bout, espérant que Potter n'allait pas encore croire à une quelconque nouvelle plaisanterie de sa part. Il se pencha en avant pour poser sa bouteille sur sa petite table basse et s'installa plus confortablement dans la longueur du divan, face aux plantes. Ainsi allongé, il défit un à un les boutons de son pantalon, soupirant d'aise, rejetant la tête en arrière, se caressant le cou, le torse, la nuque.

Une seule question bloquait totalement l'esprit de Potter : devait-il intervenir ? Le doigt en suspension au-dessus du bouton de son appareil, il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, abandonnant l'idée de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque Malfoy posa une de ses mains sur son boxer que le pantalon ouvert laissait apercevoir, un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry. Et lorsqu'il vit clairement la bosse que le blond massait consciencieusement à travers le tissu, il ne put s'empêcher de retirer son sous-pull à manches longues. Mais même torse nu, la chaleur de son corps ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Un léger sourire survola les lèvres de Draco. Il avait perçu le mouvement du photographe et trouvait particulièrement excitant d'être ainsi observé. Il passa à la vitesse supérieure. Le match et la télé étaient loin, la bière bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il avait envie, il allait obtenir. D'un mouvement souple, il sortit son sexe dur qui remonta sur son ventre pâle, enfin libre. Les yeux fermés, il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être, laissant ses doigts remonter le long de sa verge épaisse.

- Potter…, murmura-t-il soudain dans un souffle.

Chaque muscle du brun se raidit en entendant ainsi son nom. Il voulait s'approcher, il voulait toucher, il voulait goûter. Mais c'était Malfoy, Malfoy qui connaissait son point faible. N'était-il pas en train d'en jouer ? N'allait-il pas l'humilier ?

- Potter… viens…, supplia encore la voix rauque du blond.

Les yeux gris se braquèrent brusquement vers les plantes, cherchant le photographe, l'attirant à lui. Harry sortit de sa cachette, son regard ancré à celui de Draco. Il voulait essayer de ne pas craquer, il voulait tenir, malgré tout.

- Que veux-tu Malfoy ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il croyait neutre, mais qui ne trompa personne. Je ne peux plus vraiment prendre de photo là.

Disant cela, il n'avait pu retenir une de ses mains d'aller se perdre dans les cheveux blonds et soyeux. Draco admirait la carrure musclée qui était venue à lui. La couleur ambrée de la peau de Potter l'attirait. Il attrapa la main qui s'entremêlait dans ses cheveux et tira le photographe à lui. Naturellement, Harry s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses, se forçant à ne regarder que le visage et uniquement le visage excité de Malfoy.

- Libère-moi… Potter, murmura Draco. Fais-moi essayer…

De sa main pâle, il caressait encore la paume du brun. De l'autre, il massait son sexe lourd. Harry finit enfin par regarder cette entrejambe appétissante. Avec un sourire moqueur, il se pencha, lentement, et prit la place des doigts du botaniste. Il savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour faire hurler le blond. Il fit glisser la pointe de sa langue sur toute la longueur de Malfoy qui rejeta aussitôt sa tête en arrière, pinçant les lèvres. Après avoir joué un instant avec le bout déjà mouillé de sperme, faisant accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Draco, Harry l'enveloppa totalement, glissant ses lèvres jusqu'à la base du sexe tendu.

Malfoy ne put retenir un long gémissement de plaisir. Il accompagna automatiquement les mouvements de va et viens en bougeant ses hanches avec candeur. Chaque nouveau coup de langue s'accompagnait d'un cri rauque de sa part. Il finit par glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille du brun qui leva les yeux vers lui, sans cesser son activité.

- Tu es… le plus parfait de… de nous deux…, murmura Draco d'une voix rauque en admirant les pupilles vertes se dilater de plaisir.

Pour toute réponse, Harry accéléra encore le rythme, rapprochant la jouissance. Bientôt, Malfoy tira légèrement sur ses cheveux, voulant le faire se redresser, le prévenant qu'il allait venir. Mais Potter repoussa la main pâle et enfonça le sexe dur jusqu'au plus profond de sa gorge, l'enroulant de sa langue habile. Draco s'abandonna enfin, dans cet antre chaud et humide, soupirant et gémissant de bien-être. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la vision du brun se léchant les lèvres en souriant le fit frissonner à nouveau.

Il voulait tendre ses mains, toucher ce torse devant lui, caresser les hanches fines, aller plus loin, plus bas… L'essai était concluant. Mais Potter s'était relevé, il s'étira nonchalamment devant le canapé, laissant à Malfoy la liberté de le détailler de haut en bas, de voir que son pantalon était lui aussi tendu au niveau de son entrecuisse. Puis il s'écarta et éteignit la télévision d'un coup de baguette.

- J'ai suffisamment de clichés pour ce soir, lança-t-il en réunissant toutes ses affaires réduites dans son sac. Je te recontacte bientôt pour la prochaine scène.

Tout fut remballé en quelques instants, les objets tournoyant un instant dans l'air avant d'atterrir dans le carton. Draco s'était levé et observait cette belle magie, torse nu, braguette encore ouverte. Il voulait retenir le photographe, le serrer contre lui, faire quelque chose pour lui aussi. Ils ne s'étaient pas même embrassés ! Le jeu l'avait conduit à une vérité : il avait aimé ses lèvres d'homme posées sur lui, il avait adoré sentir les cuisses fermes de l'auror se resserrer parfois autour des siennes. C'était pourtant Harry Potter, l'agaçant héros sorcier, celui qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter durant toute leur scolarité. Mais ses sept années à Poudlard sans ce Gryffondor auraient certainement manqué de piment.

- On a bien grandi, lâcha-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Harry prit son sac et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Malfoy ?, lança-t-il sans moquerie. Nostalgique d'un temps révolu ?

- Je constatais simplement les changements Potter, répliqua Draco en haussant les épaules.

- Je peux utiliser ta poudre de cheminette ? J'aimerais rentrer assez vite. Je te laisse les bières au fait, ajouta Harry après avoir vu le hochement de tête du blond.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon et prépara les flammes vertes. Alors qu'il entrait dans l'antre, Malfoy lui attrapa le poignet.

- Tu regrettes, lui souffla-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Le cœur de Potter se mit à battre plus fort. Il secoua la tête en ricanant.

- Mais non princesse, n'ayez crainte, se moqua-t-il.

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent, et Draco lâcha son bras violemment avant de lui tourner le dos. Si cet imbécile le prenait comme ça, il n'allait certainement pas insister. Les flammes ronflèrent un instant et bientôt, il fut de nouveau seul, au milieu de ses plantes qui semblaient le narguer.

Ignorant les regards surpris posés sur lui, il avança jusqu'à l'accueil de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Deux infirmières l'accueillirent, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Bonjour. Je viens chercher la liste des potions que je dois faire ce mois-ci, lança-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Nous nous apprêtions à vous l'envoyer par hibou Monsieur Malfoy, répondit une des deux jeunes femmes. Comme d'habitude, ajouta-t-elle.

- J'ai préféré venir la chercher, répliqua Draco, impatient. Je dois voir la médicomage Granger en même temps.

L'infirmière se leva aussitôt et partit chercher le papier. Elle le lui donna sans poser d'autres questions, lui indiquant simplement la direction du bureau d'Hermione Granger. D'un pas alerte, Draco traversa les couloirs jusqu'à la porte gravée au nom de la brune. Il frappa trois légers coups et entra. De l'autre côté de son bureau, Hermione sursauta en le voyant entrer.

- C'est rare de te voir ici, constata-t-elle simplement.

- Pouvons-nous parler ?, lâcha Malfoy en allant directement s'asseoir devant elle.

- C'est amusant, minauda la jeune femme. Ce sont exactement les mots qu'Harry a employé en venant nous voir hier soir après une semaine de silence total.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il pensait être le seul à ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de l'auror depuis leur dernière rencontre, mais visiblement, il n'avait pas été plus disponible avec ses amis les plus proches.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?, demanda Malfoy, méfiant.

- Pas grand-chose, avoua Hermione. Qu'il était très occupé au ministère, et que sa prochaine exposition prenait tournure. Ça se passe bien ?, demanda-t-elle à son tour en croisant ses mains sous son menton.

Draco esquiva la question, la balayant d'un geste de la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à ce sujet ?

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir, puis, soudain de se rappeler un détail.

- Ah oui, murmura-t-elle. Il nous a dit à Ron et moi qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de… quel mot a-t-il employé déjà ? Ah oui, quelque chose de troublant.

Draco soupira et passa une main sur ses joues légèrement piquantes.

- Même si cela serait particulièrement étrange, lança Hermione, est-ce que par hasard tu aurais envie de me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Malfoy ricana et secoua la tête. Ça n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis qu'il allait commencer à se confier à n'importe qui.

- C'est à lui que je voudrais parler Granger, répliqua-t-il. Mais il est injoignable et refuse de répondre à mes hiboux. Il habite où exactement ?

- Ah !, lança la médicomage avec un large sourire. Voilà une information que je ne suis pas habilitée à dévoiler. En revanche… tu es libre ce soir ?

Surpris, Draco ne pensa même pas à nier.

- Parfait, alors tu es invité pour les deux ans de notre petite Rose. Harry est son parrain, il sera forcément là. Voici l'adresse.

Elle lui tendit un bout de parchemin sur lequel elle venait de griffonner l'accès par cheminette de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Ron. Puis elle le dirigea vers la porte en le gratifiant d'un large sourire.

Draco passa le reste de la journée à se demander s'il se rendrait ou non à la petite fête familiale. Potter n'avait visiblement pas envie de le revoir. Pourtant, d'après les dires de Granger, il était parvenu à le troubler. Pas assez concentré pour se lancer dans la fabrication de potions, il préféra ranger sa réserve. Lorsque l'heure vint de prendre une décision, il n'avait pas fait le tiers de ses étagères. Peu enclin à passer la nuit à tourner en rond en regrettant de ne pas s'être donné une chance de revoir le photographe, il décida de prendre une douche et de s'habiller proprement.

A vingt heures précises, il entrait dans sa cheminée, lançant sa destination.

Il pensa d'abord s'être trompé d'endroit : il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, et surtout, beaucoup trop de roux. Et puis il aperçut Hermione venir à lui, tout sourire.

- Merci d'être venu Malfoy. Je ne te présente pas, poursuivit-elle en montrant l'assemblée de la main, tu devrais reconnaître tout le monde.

Sans dire un mot, les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard passèrent d'une tête à l'autre. La famille Weasley était au complet, parents inclus. Il reconnut également Longdubat qui tenait la main de la plus jeune des belettes. Et cette blonde qui portait un collier des plus originaux n'était autre que Luna Lovegood.

- Bienvenue en enfer !, ricana un des jumeaux.

- Regarde Malfoy, on a mis un peu de vert sur la table en ton honneur, lança l'autre en désignant un dessous de plat en bronze mal dégrossi.

- Ne commencez pas tous les deux, reprocha aussitôt Hermione en fronçant les sourcils en direction de George et Fred. Draco, ajouta-t-elle, utilisant exprès le prénom du blond, peux-tu aller aider en cuisine pendant que nous terminons les décorations ici ?

Ron lui indiqua la direction et le blond se retrouva bientôt seul dans un petit couloir. Après cinq ans de tranquillité, sa vie était en train de prendre une drôle de tournure. Il se secoua et décida de faire bonne figure. Comme il s'y attendait, il trouva Potter accroupit devant un placard en train de compter des assiettes. Malfoy s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte.

- Un coup de main, Potter ?, lança-t-il de sa voix gourmande.

Surprit, Harry voulut se relever trop vite et se cogna violemment le front contre le dessus du placard, retombant lamentablement sur son postérieur.

- Aïe !, hurla-t-il. Merde, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le blond s'approcha de lui en ricanant.

- Décidemment, il est facile de t'impressionner pour un auror surqualifié.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, grommela le brun, vexé. Je n'attaque pas les gens par derrière moi !

Le sourire carnassier que lui lança alors le blond lui fit comprendre son erreur.

- Dommage, susurra Draco en pointant sa baguette à l'endroit où la bosse se formait déjà. Ne bouge pas, je vais essayer de t'éviter une deuxième vilaine cicatrice.

Toujours assit par terre, les joues légèrement rougies par la dernière remarque du botaniste guérisseur, Harry croisa les bras et se laissa soigner. Le produit frais appliqué sur son front le fit frissonner, mais pas autant que les doigts du blond. Ce dernier massait en douceur pour faire pénétrer cette crème de sa composition.

Un paisible silence s'installa entre eux, seulement entrecoupé des rires provenant du salon. Ils étaient cachés par la table, accroupis au sol. Draco prit conscience que même si quelqu'un rentrait à ce moment-là, il aurait le temps de s'écarter avant d'être vu. Il prit donc ses aises, s'asseyant à son tour sur le carrelage froid et se laissant glisser petit à petit entre les jambes écartées du brun, sans cesser de malaxer la blessure.

- Donc tes amis ne t'ont pas dit qu'ils m'avaient invité ?, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant encore.

- Non, reconnut Harry sur le même ton. Peux-tu cesser de…

- De quoi ?, susurra Draco tout contre lui.

- De t'approcher comme ça, acheva Potter en le fixant. De toute façon, je n'ai plus mal, ta crème est très efficace.

- Merci, répondit le blond sans sourire.

Puis il se leva et tendit une main vers Harry pour l'aider. Après une brève hésitation, le brun s'en saisit et se redressa. Pour autant Draco ne lâcha pas sa main. Le regard gris s'était légèrement durci. Potter sut tout de suite qu'il l'avait vexé en le repoussant à l'instant. Les doigts pâles serraient les siens sans aucune douceur.

- Une bonne excuse pour ne pas m'avoir donné de nouvelles après être parti comme un voleur de chez moi la dernière fois, siffla Malfoy. Une seule bonne excuse Potter, et je te lâche.

Le photographe hocha la tête, il s'était attendu à cette réaction.

- J'ai paniqué, avoua-t-il. Je suis persuadé que tu joues avec moi, parce que tu sais que je suis gay, et je ne veux pas rentrer dans ce jeu-là.

- Je ne joue pas, s'agaça Draco en le lâchant. C'est toi qui es parti, pas moi. Et moi aussi j'ai paniqué, poursuivit-il en croisant les bras. C'est doublement nouveau pour moi : non seulement tu es un homme, mais en plus tu es… et bien, toi, Potter. Mais je n'aurais jamais commencé si je n'avais pas été sûr de pouvoir aller au bout.

- Très bien, murmura Harry, je comprends. Alors j'imagine que c'est à moi de continuer ?

Malfoy haussa les épaules. Il allait répliquer quelque chose quand la voix de Granger se fit entendre dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, Harry attrapait les serviettes et Draco faisait s'empiler les verres qu'il fallait emmener sur la table.

- Vous êtes prêts ?, demanda la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

Dans le salon, chacun avait pris place autour de la grande table, Rose au bout, encadrée par son parrain et sa marraine, Luna. Draco était à l'opposé, en bout de table lui aussi. Lorsque le maître des lieux, Ron Weasley, proposa différents choix de boissons, Malfoy fut surpris d'y voir de la bière.

- C'est Harry qui a fait découvrir ce breuvage à Arthur et depuis il en est très friand, expliqua Molly.

- Je vais en prendre une aussi dans ce cas, lança le botaniste.

- Toi Draco ?, rigola Ginny qui venait de prendre le même parti qu'Hermione, celui d'appeler leur invité surprise par son prénom. Tu sais que c'est moldu comme boisson ?

- On en a utilisé lors de notre dernier shooting, développa Harry avant que le blond n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit. Et Malfoy a beaucoup apprécié.

Personne ne remarqua la petite tache rouge qui colora le haut des pommettes pâles de l'ancien Serpentard, sauf Harry qui eut du mal à cacher son sourire. La soirée se passa relativement bien. Draco était surpris : il discutait avec tout le monde. De plantes avec Neville, toujours passionné, d'objets moldus avec Arthur Weasley, de Quidditch, de photos… Il en vint à se demander combien de temps encore il aurait pu envisager de vivre sans une vie sociale comme celle-ci.

Au moment du dessert, les places n'étaient plus vraiment respectées et la bièraubeurre coulait à flot. Un petit groupe s'était mis à danser sur la musique que s'amusaient à gérer un Ron et un Charlie hilares. Luna câlinait Rose dans un coin avec Hermione et Molly. Un autre groupe construisait un château de cartes sans utiliser de magie. C'était un défi qu'Harry leur avait lancé. Draco s'était en peu de temps retrouvé seul au bout de la table, son verre à la main, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Potter finit par le rejoindre et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée ?, lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant son verre des mains.

Malfoy voulut protester mais c'était déjà trop tard : l'auror venait de finir sa bière en quelques gorgées.

- Voilà, murmura Harry en reposant le récipient. Comme ça, maintenant, je sais ce que tu penses.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Je crois que tu es bourré Potter, tu divagues complètement.

- Mais non !, insista le brun. C'est un adage moldu ! On dit que quand on boit dans le verre d'une autre personne, on peut lire dans ses pensées. La preuve, je sais que tu passes un bon moment, mais que tu commences à être fatigué.

Malfoy ricana doucement.

- Facile Potter, c'est le cas de tout le monde ici. Et là, à quoi je pense ?, ajouta-t-il en s'étirant sur sa chaise avant de croiser ses bras derrière sa nuque.

Son regard gris transperçait les yeux verts d'Harry, faisant battre le cœur de ce dernier plus vite. Pouvait-il faire confiance à l'ancien Serpentard ? Pouvaient-ils laisser derrière eux ces années de violence, et oublier cette guerre qui leur avait volé leur enfance ?

- Alors toi je ne sais pas, susurra le brun en se rapprochant légèrement de Draco. Mais moi je pense à t'emmener boire un dernier verre dans mon studio privé pour prendre quelques photos.

- Tu as un studio privé ?, murmura Malfoy dont les yeux s'étaient mis à pétiller.

- Je l'ai aménagé chez moi, dans mon grenier, confirma Potter. Ça te dit ?

Il suffit d'un léger hochement de tête de la part du botaniste pour qu'Harry se lève et se dirige droit vers Ron qui s'était depuis peu affalé dans un fauteuil. Draco ne le quittait plus des yeux. Il se moquait que tout le monde remarque qu'il était en train de déshabiller mentalement le grand héros du monde sorcier. Après avoir annoncé aux hôtes de la soirée qu'ils prenaient congés, les deux sorciers saluèrent chaque invité et quittèrent l'appartement après avoir remis leur cape.

- C'est moi, ou bien on dirait déjà un couple ?, grommela Ron juste après que la porte ait claqué sur eux.

Dehors, le froid les fit tressauter. Malfoy suivit le brun qui l'amena jusqu'à une petite ruelle.

- Tu n'as rien contre le transplanage en duo ?, lui demanda-t-il. Sinon je n'habite pas excessivement loin à pieds.

- C'est bon, ça ira, répondit Draco. Quelle idée de vivre en quartier moldu, ajouta-t-il en grommelant. C'est une manie chez les gryffons.

- Attrape mon bras au lieu de grogner, et accroche-toi.

Docile, Malfoy fit ce qui lui était demandé. Aussitôt il sentit la désagréable sensation provoquée par le transplanage. Leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent un instant et très vite, le sol se rematérialisa sous leurs pieds. Draco trébucha légèrement avant de se stabiliser. Harry avait déjà sorti sa baguette pour allumer les lumières du hall de Grimmaurd. Il était assez fier de ses transplanages. La formation auror lui avait permis d'utiliser ce moyen de transport à la perfection.

- C'est rustique chez toi Potter, remarqua Malfoy en observant les tentures aux murs et le vieil escalier de bois qui montait aux étages.

- C'est l'ancien QG de l'Ordre, alors un peu de respect, riposta Harry. Tiens, viens voir.

Il l'entraîna à l'étage dans le vieux boudoir où l'arbre généalogique des Black recouvrait tout un mur. Impressionné Draco parcourut les noms inscrits, jusqu'au sien.

- On a plus de points communs qu'on aurait pu le croire, n'est-ce pas ?, ricana Harry.

- Je le savais déjà Potter, lâcha Malfoy en caressant le nom de sa mère du bout des doigts. C'est quoi ça ?, ajouta-t-il en désignant une brûlure sur la tapisserie.

- Sirius Black, mon parrain, répondit l'auror. Déshérité par sa mère pour avoir choisi un autre chemin que celui de Voldemort.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter, murmura Draco.

Un silence respectueux s'installa, apaisant, sans rancœur. Puis le blond se tourna vers son hôte et haussa un sourcil.

- Et ce studio photo, il est où ?

Ils reprirent l'escalier jusqu'en haut, jusqu'à un petit pallier qui ne desservait qu'une seule porte. Harry l'ouvrit. De douces lumières s'allumèrent automatiquement lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Tous les murs étaient d'une bancheur impeccable donnant un aspect presque clinique à la pièce. Mais pour contrebalancer, plusieurs espaces très douillets étaient disposés un peu partout.

- Le principe est simple, lança Harry en allant ouvrir une grande armoire dans laquelle étaient alignés plusieurs appareils. Tu choisis ta pose, ton endroit, l'histoire que tu veux faire passer. J'arrangerai au fur et à mesure si besoin. Ce sera d'ailleurs notre dernière séance de travail Malfoy, j'ai assez de matériels pour la future exposition.

Il choisit un réflexe moldu très puissant et se prépara tranquillement sans regarder son invité. Ce dernier circulait dans la pièce, testant le moelleux de tel fauteuil, la qualité et la douceur de tel coussin, l'épaisseur des tapis. Finalement, il choisit d'aller s'allonger sur le grand divan d'angle recouvert d'un velours gris très doux, que le propriétaire des lieux avait installé sous le toit, à l'endroit où le plafond s'abaissait. Il s'y installa de tout son long, s'autorisant même à fermer les yeux. C'est un premier clic clac qui lui fit les rouvrir.

- Très bon choix, lui lança Potter en l'observant derrière son appareil.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends que des photos moldues ?, demanda Draco en croisant les bras sous la nuque.

- Pour leur meilleure qualité, répondit Harry en s'installant en tailleur à quelques mètres du canapé. Chez nous les images bougent peut-être mais elles sont souvent floues. Je préfère la précision à l'innovation.

Tout en parlant, il avait déjà pris cinq photos. Il baissa son appareil et lança un sourire embêté au botaniste.

- Il faut que tu bouges un minimum Malfoy, sinon ça n'a pas grand intérêt.

- Ah… Et je dois bouger comment ?, susurra Draco en se redressant sur un coude.

- Je n'ai aucun conseil à te donner, répondit Harry d'une voix déjà rauque. Tu as très bien su le faire la dernière fois.

- Mais la dernière fois, tu avais arrêté de photographier me semble-t-il. Et j'avais droit à mon verre, suggéra-t-il avec un léger sourire ironique.

- Oh, si c'est tout ce qui te manque…, susurra Potter. Accio whisky pur feu !

Quelques secondes plus tard, une bouteille à moitié entamée arriva vers eux. Harry l'attrapa au vol et en fit sauter le bouchon afin d'en boire une large goulée. Puis il la tendit en direction du blond.

- La flemme de remonter des verres, s'excusa-t-il à demi-mots.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent dans l'échange, mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire. Tandis que Draco buvait à son tour directement au goulot, le brun prit quelques photos.

- Le grand Malfoy tombant dans l'alcoolisme, rigola-t-il. Je pourrais vendre ses clichés à prix d'or à la presse.

- Ne t'avises pas de faire quoique ce soit dans ce sens Potter, siffla le botaniste en se redressant et en le menaçant de sa bouteille.

Harry ricana en secouant la tête.

- T'inquiète, chéri, se moqua-t-il.

- Je te déconseille également de commencer le jeu des surnoms, ricana Malfoy. Tu risquerais de perdre… mon ange.

Pour seule réponse, le brun leva son appareil et le prit en rafale. Draco se redressa et s'étira de tout son long, étendant ses jambes sur l'épais tapis, et rejetant ses bras en arrière. Se faisant, son élégant pull en cachemire se souleva légèrement, dévoilant la peau laiteuse de son ventre.

- Tu t'étires comme un félin, mon chaton, susurra Potter en se relevant pour aller s'asseoir sur un pouf face au divan.

Le changement de point de vue lui permit de prendre de nouvelles photos tout aussi affriolantes. Malfoy avait froncé les sourcils face à la nouvelle pique de l'auror. Il n'avait jamais été très friand de ces surnoms ridicules que certains couples se donnaient. Mais avec Potter, son cœur battait un peu plus vite à chaque fois. Il avait envie de croire à quelque chose, sans trop savoir quoi encore. Il préféra donc grogner pour le moment, marquant son mécontentement.

- Si tu veux des photos, Poussin, il va falloir arrêter de m'insulter, lança-t-il.

- Le mot chaton n'est pas une insulte, fit remarquer Harry. Est-ce que tu peux retirer ton pull ?

Ils se prenaient au jeu du mannequin et du photographe en plein shooting. Malfoy se leva, pencha la tête de côté, laissant ses cheveux retomber dans son cou, et exécuta l'ordre, le plus lentement possible. Il entendait les légers cliquetis de l'appareil. Les yeux fermés, il laissa tomber le vêtement à ses pieds et écarta les bras en croix, tête en arrière, s'offrant totalement à l'objectif. Sans rien dire, Potter ne put s'empêcher de zoomer aussitôt sur le terrible tatouage du blond.

Puis Draco rouvrit les yeux, et d'instinct, sut ce que l'auror était en train de regarder sur l'écran de son réflex.

- Celle-là, tu l'effaceras, dit-il simplement en se rasseyant, bras croisées, sur le divan.

- Comme tu veux, accepta Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il se releva et vint s'installer à côté du blond pour lui montrer les autres photos. Nonchalamment, comme si ce geste était naturel pour lui, Draco leva un bras et le posa sur les épaules de Potter. Le cœur du brun se mit à battre violemment, chacun de ses muscles était en alerte. L'alcool faisait certainement son petit effet, mais la proximité de la peau douce et pâle du botaniste le remuait au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il était sans doute resté seul trop longtemps.

Malfoy n'était pas en reste, se posant un milliers de questions. Il n'avait pas été aussi intime avec qui que ce soit depuis bien des années, et encore moins avec un homme, particulièrement cet homme-là.

- Est-ce que c'est normal ?, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Quoi donc ?, demanda Potter sans lever le nez de son appareil, craignant de tomber pour de bon dans le regard profond du blond.

- Toi et moi, Potter et Malfoy, le grand héros et l'ancien mangemort…

Harry mit un moment avant de répondre, réfléchissant tout en faisant défiler les photos. Le silence s'installait, de plus en plus lourd, et alors que Draco pensait n'avoir jamais de réponse, le brun se décida.

- Sais-tu à quel moment j'ai su que tu ne serais jamais du côté de Voldemort ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Malfoy secoua la tête.

- Le jour où je t'ai vu baisser ta baguette devant Dumbledore alors que tu avais pour mission de le tuer. Ce jour-là, tu nous as tous sauvé. Ce devait absolument être Snape si l'on voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

- Tu… tu étais là ?, frissonna le blond.

- Oui, murmura Harry. Je revenais d'une mission avec Albus. Il m'a ordonné de me cacher, et tu es arrivé. Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas. Alors oui, après toutes ces années, et malgré toutes ces années, toi et moi, ça me paraît normal.

Un léger sourire vint se poser sur les lèvres fines de Malfoy.

- Tu sais ce qui me gêne moi ?, susurra-t-il en appuyant sa joue sur les cheveux bruns.

- Quoi donc ?, s'étonna Harry.

- Que tu te sois senti obligé de me rassurer sur le fait que tu ne me considérais pas comme un ancien sbire de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais que tu n'aies pas cru bon de nier le fait d'être un grand héros.

- Je ne suis pas un grand héros, marmonna Potter tandis que Malfoy éclatait de rire.

Il se releva et posa son appareil sur la table basse, légèrement vexé, mais une main pâle le rattrapa par la taille et le fit retomber directement sur les cuisses de Draco. Harry laissa aller son dos contre le torse nu qui l'accueillait avec chaleur, posant sa tête dans le cou du blond. Ce dernier avait cessé de rire et commençait à glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt du photographe.

- Il y a sans doute quelque chose de grand chez toi malgré tout, susurra-t-il en posant une de ses mains directement sur l'entre jambe de Potter. Non ?

- Mmmh, soupira Harry. A toi de juger Malfoy…

Une bouche exquise se posa à la base de son cou, l'embrassant tendrement. Les mains habiles de Draco commençaient déjà à défaire les premiers boutons du pantalon, gênant pour l'occasion.

- J'ai rêvé de ça tous les soirs depuis la dernière fois…, chuchota le botaniste dans le creux de l'oreille du brun.

- D'ouvrir mon pantalon ?, ricana Harry en savourant son plaisir.

- Pas seulement… Tourne-toi…

Potter pivota la tête, acceptant enfin de se perdre dans l'infini des yeux légèrement assombris par le désir de Draco. Ce dernier n'eut qu'à s'avancer un peu pour rencontrer les lèvres rouges du brun. Le baiser fut doux, sensible, jusqu'au gémissement que Potter laissa échapper. Ce léger bruit excita Malfoy au plus haut point et accéléra chacun de ses mouvements. En quelques instants il avait couché Harry sur le divan et l'ensemble de ses habits gisaient au sol. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il s'allongea sur lui, prenant contact avec la peau mat, que ses sens l'abandonnèrent. Le rythme redevint plus doux, à travers un second baiser.

Les langues se cherchaient, leurs souffles s'échangeaient, les doigts se frôlaient. Draco fit lentement glisser sa main sur ce torse d'homme qu'il découvrait, le long de ces hanches fermes et douces. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer la peau tendre des cuisses et Potter commença d'haleter, pour le plus grand plaisir du blond. Il évitait soigneusement le sexe pourtant déjà tendu de l'auror, préférant prendre son temps pour apprendre par cœur chaque courbe, chaque cicatrice. Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait tout particulièrement se perdre dans cette fine ligne de poils drus qui le dirigeait vers l'objet de son désir.

- A… attends…, soupira Potter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, susurra Malfoy en remontant pour le mordre gentiment à la base du cou.

- Je… je suis désolé mais… nous sommes trop en… en décalage. Es-tu obligé de faire ça quand je parle ?, ajouta-t-il en rigolant sous les coups de langue de blond.

Mais ce dernier s'était redressé sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là exactement ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton refroidi.

Le sourire mesquin du photographe le désarçonna quelque peu. Il ne put rien faire contre les muscles et la force du brun qui, d'un coup de rein, retourna la situation et s'installa confortablement sur lui.

- Je suis nu, expliqua enfin Harry en s'attaquant aux boutons du pantalon de Malfoy, et tu portes encore tout ça.

- Ah vraiment…, soupira Draco en se laissant aller. J'ai cru que tu regrettais de transformer onze ans de haine en… en ça.

Harry rigola doucement tout en finissant de le déshabiller.

- Et comment définirais-tu de façon plus précise ce « ça » ?

Les yeux fermés, le botaniste tâcha de trouver les termes exacts, appréciant de sentir la nouvelle chaleur de la peau du brun sur la sienne, et cette bouche à se damner qui remontait déjà sur ses cuisses.

- Je n'sais pas…, murmura-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux épais de Potter, suivant son mouvement sans lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Tu es entré dans ma vie, j'avais onze ans et tu as refusé mon amitié. Mais je t'ai tout de suite, et toujours, considéré comme quelqu'un d'important.

- J'aime bien quand tu dis ça…, susurra Harry avant de s'attaquer à sa friandise préférée.

- Mmmmh, putain… Potter… préviens-moi…, gémit Draco en s'agrippant finalement aux bords du divan.

- Je veux la suite de l'histoire Malfoy.

- D'accord, murmura le botaniste, mais ne t'arrêtes plus…

Un demi sourire étira les lèvres déjà bien prises du brun qui ferma les yeux et se concentra à la fois sur sa tâche, et sur les paroles saccadées du blond.

- J'étais obligé de… te détester… Tu avais… des amis, les gens te demandaient conseils… ton avenir s'annonçait brillant… La guerre a tout fait basculer… De la haine, je suis mmmmh… Po… Potter….

- Oui ?, demanda innocemment Harry en abandonnant le sexe désormais dur du blond.

- Je suis… passé à la pitié, poursuivit Malfoy. Tu n'avais plus rien, mais je n'en avais pas davantage.

L'auror s'installa de nouveau sur lui, plantant son regard vert pétillant dans les yeux gris orage.

- Alors finalement ce « ça », c'est de la haine ou de la pitié ?, demanda-t-il avec un air conspirateur.

- Très drôle Potter, ricana Draco. Ni l'un ni l'autre. A toi de me le dire.

- Te revoir à cette expo a été une vraie source de joie et de troubles, murmura Potter. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je n'avais pas remarqué que tu me manquais.

Il marqua une pause qui suffit à Malfoy pour lui piquer la parole.

- J'ai trouvé, ricana le blond. On a transformé onze ans de haine en trouble et en plaisir. Tu sais quoi ? Tu es mon trublion Potter. Pertubateur, excitateur, provocateur, mais tellement bon…

Harry n'eut même pas envie de rire. C'était le meilleur surnom qu'on ne lui avait jamais donné.

- Bien, je crois que tu as gagné au jeu des surnoms, susurra-t-il en souriant. Mais je vais gagner la deuxième manche…

- Laqueeeeeeeelle !

Harry avait brusquement repris le sexe du blond en main le surprenant au milieu de sa question. L'action du brun devint sauvage : ses doigts glissant le long du membre épais, ses dents contre la peau diaphane du cou tendre, sa deuxième main autour des poignets de Draco, le dominant totalement. Il ne lâcha l'érection douloureuse que pour remonter les cuisses de Malfoy autour de ses hanches et commencer une lente mais délicieuse préparation.

- Celle-ci…, susurra-t-il contre l'oreille du blond en enfonçant un doigt entre les fesses musclées qui n'attendaient que lui.

- Ah…. Lâche… lâche-moi, supplia Draco.

Harry accéda à sa requête en l'embrassant. Les poignets enfin disponibles, Malfoy put disposer librement de ses mains, les faisant glisser le long du torse face à lui pour finir par agripper les bras du brun.

- Tu dois te détendre chaton, susurra Potter dans un demi-sourire en observant le visage crispé de son amant.

- Et tu crois que je vais y arriver quand tu m'appelles comme ça ?, s'agaça Draco en rouvrant les yeux pour l'assassiner du regard. Et je ne suis pas en sucre !

- Tu as raison, murmura Harry en ajoutant un second doigt. Tu ressembles beaucoup plus à une tigresse comme ça.

- Ahhhh Potter, je vais te tuer !

Mais Malfoy ne put jamais exécuter sa menace. Si Harry le laissa se redresser, ce ne fut que pour l'installer sur ses cuisses. Draco n'eut pas la chance de pouvoir poser ses mains autour du cou de Potter qu'un déchirement le fit hurler de douleur. Le sexe de l'auror lui brûlait les entrailles, dans un mélange de sensations explosives. Il s'agrippa aux épaules fortes de Potter et rejeta la tête en arrière serrant les dents et gémissant en même temps.

- Relâche-toi…, murmura Harry en parcourant ses mâchoires de baisers légers.

Tout en le maintenant en position assise sur lui, le brun reprit ses caresses sensuelles autour du sexe dressé entre leurs deux corps. Les soupirs du botaniste le rassurèrent sur son état.

- Maintenant, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres fines, c'est toi qui décides Malfoy.

Le blond commença par l'embrasser langoureusement, avant de contracter ses cuisses pour se redresser lentement et redescendre en soupirant d'aise, sentant le sexe d'Harry glisser en lui. Il reprit le mouvement plusieurs fois, sans arrêter de jouer avec la langue de Potter qui le laissait faire, à son rythme, appréciant la chaleur étroite de son corps.

- A toi Potter, souffla Draco en se laissant doucement tomber en arrière pour se rallonger sur le divan, les bras au-dessus de la tête.

Harry récupéra donc les rênes de l'action et s'enfonça au plus profond du blond, tenant ses hanches, les amenant à sa rencontre. Les gémissements des deux jeunes hommes se mêlèrent, à la manière de leurs corps, puissants dans l'amour. Après s'être penché pour l'embrasser de nouveau, Potter prit une des mains pâles entre ses doigts et vint la poser sur le sexe tendu du blond.

- Fais-le pour moi, murmura-t-il.

Le torse de Malfoy se souleva légèrement tant sa respiration devenait difficile. Lentement, il enroula ses doigts autour de son propre membre douloureux et commença à se masturber, les yeux fermés, concentré sur le rythme que Potter imprimait au creux de son ventre. Tout s'accélérait, les gémissements, les soupirs, la perte de conscience, jusqu'à la jouissance, inévitable. Harry se libéra en premier, ne pouvant lutter contre l'étroitesse si aguichante de Draco. Il se baissa aussitôt et remplaça la main du blond par ses lèvres, achevant le travail en quelques coups de langues, ne perdant pas une miette du précieux liquide.

- Woah…, lâcha Malfoy en entourant les épaules du brun de ses bras. Je crois que je suis accro, ajouta-t-il d'un ton encore empli de plaisir.

- Déjà ?, s'étonna Harry avec un large sourire. Je ne pensais pas te faire succomber si vite, chaton.

- Je ne parlais pas de toi idiot, ricana le botaniste qui, pour une fois, ne releva pas le surnom. Je parlais de sexe.

Faussement vexé, Potter se releva et attrapa son sous-vêtement pour se couvrir un minimum, tandis que derrière lui, Malfoy se moquait encore, gentiment. Puis Harry récupéra son appareil photo et s'éloigna du canapé pour prendre les derniers clichés du blond. Ce dernier se laissa aller à prendre quelques poses lascives, simulant un plaisir évident.

- Tu es magnifique…, murmura Potter en revenant finalement vers lui.

Il s'accroupit aux pieds du divan et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Je sais…, répondit Malfoy lorsque les lèvres du brun lui laissèrent enfin l'occasion de respirer.

- Magnifique mais prétentieux, ricana Harry. Cependant, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux, aussi magnifique sois-tu, je dois être demain matin au ministère à sept heures pour une intervention assez compliquée. Donc je pense qu'un temps de sommeil va s'imposer.

- Aucun problème, répondit Draco en se relevant à son tour pour se rhabiller. Je dois moi aussi me remettre à ma commande pour l'hôpital, j'ai pris un peu de retard.

- Tu… tu peux rester si tu veux, suggéra Potter en allant ranger son appareil photo.

- Plus sommeil, lança Malfoy. Je vais plutôt rejoindre ma cave et mes chaudrons. Il y a une cheminée connectée au réseau dans ton QG ?

- Evidemment, rigola Harry. Suis-moi.

Draco ne se contenta pas de lui emboîter le pas dans les escaliers : il lui attrapa une main, la serrant dans la sienne, et se penchait en avant à la moindre occasion pour l'embrasser dans la nuque. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal dans la cuisine de Grimmaurd où régnait en maître l'immense cheminée de la maison. Potter y jeta de la poudre de cheminette. Les flammes vertes éclairèrent leur visage et le corps encore nu du brun d'une lumière surnaturelle. Malfoy l'enlaça.

- Tiens-moi au courant pour l'expo, murmura-t-il avant d'entrer dans l'antre préparée pour son départ.

Harry ne quitta des yeux la cheminée que bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il commençait à frissonner sur le carrelage froid de la vieille cuisine. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait un objectif qui ne concernait ni l'aide qu'il pouvait apporter aux autres, ni l'image des moldus chez les sorciers, ni ce que le ministère attendait de lui. Il s'agissait d'un objectif purement personnel, égoïste. Draco Malfoy ne devait plus jamais sortir de sa vie.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que cela devienne une habitude, songeait le botaniste guérisseur, légèrement agacé, en remontant vers le hall de sa demeure. Voilà trois jours qu'il avait été invité chez les Weasley, trois jours qu'il n'avait pas revu Harry. Ils s'étaient simplement échangés quelques hiboux, très occupés tous les deux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se retint de soupirer.

- Granger, salua-t-il. J'ai obtenu une semaine supplémentaire pour la commande, donc rien n'est prêt.

- Bonjour Malfoy, rigola la médicomage. Je le sais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils m'envoient simplement pour te faire une proposition. Je peux entrer ?

Sourcils froncés, le blond s'écarta et l'entraîna dans la cuisine où il lui proposa un thé. La scène lui rappela vaguement la première fois que Potter était venu chez lui. Il se secoua. Il devait à tout prix arrêter de penser sans cesse au brun telle une jeune vierge effarouchée. Il venait de Serpentard, tout de même !

- Je t'écoute, lança-t-il avant de souffler sur sa tasse.

- Tu as revu Harry ?

Draco cru s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé. Il jeta un regard froid à la jeune femme et s'essuya le coin des lèvres.

- Cela concerne-t-il vraiment l'hôpital, Granger ?, siffla-t-il, mécontent de s'être fait avoir.

- Non, mais depuis l'anniversaire de Rose, nous n'avons pas réussi à le voir. Il se dit très occupé. Même Ron qui est auror dans une autre division que lui ne l'a croisé qu'une seule fois au ministère.

- Je crois que c'est clair dans ce cas, suggéra Malfoy. Il est réellement occupé. Je ne l'ai pas revu non plus.

- En tout cas, il nous a envoyé plusieurs hiboux pour nous remercier de t'avoir invité, lança encore Hermione avec un large sourire.

- J'espère que tu es bien consciente que je ne serai pas celui qui assouvira ta curiosité, n'est-ce pas ?

La médicomage soupira et hocha la tête.

- Je m'en doutais Draco, tu es beaucoup plus difficile à manipuler que les Gryffondors.

- Peu étonnant, rigola sincèrement Malfoy. Bien, et cette proposition ?

Hermione reprit son sérieux et expliqua que plusieurs rapports avaient été faits à son encontre. Les agents chargés de venir récupérer les commandes chez lui ont tous signalé l'équipement assez vétuste qu'il utilisait dans sa cave. L'équipe de direction de l'hôpital a donc décidé de lui accorder un laboratoire très moderne et personnel au sein même de Sainte-Mangouste.

- Vraiment ?, s'étonna Malfoy. Et pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es notre meilleur chercheur, répondit simplement Granger en haussant les épaules comme si cela paraissait évident.

- Je pensais que cela les arrangeait plutôt de ne pas trop me voir traîner dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, susurra Draco, soupçonnant la jeune femme d'avoir quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

- J'ai… j'ai peut-être quelque peu appuyé cette décision, minauda-t-elle en enroulant ses longs doigts autour de sa tasse encore fumante. En vérité… je fais partie de l'équipe de direction depuis un mois, en tant que coordinatrice des recherches pour les guérisons par magie.

Les yeux gris se plissèrent légèrement tandis que Malfoy réfléchissait rapidement. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu à faire au coordinateur des recherches, s'était lorsque ce vieillard lui donnait à signer son contrat. Visiblement, Draco venait de changer de supérieur.

- Ok…, murmura-t-il. L'autre est parti à la retraite et tu es ma boss.

Hermione le gratifia d'un large sourire.

- C'est ça, confirma-t-elle. Et en tant que patronne, je ne peux que vivement te conseiller d'accepter la proposition de l'hôpital. Ah ! et tu seras mieux payé, ajouta-t-elle comme argument de choc.

- Mieux payé pour le même travail dans un laboratoire plus performant ?, s'étonna Malfoy.

- Oh, pardon, j'ai oublié de préciser que si tu acceptais de venir travailler à Sainte-Mangouste, tu seras nommé maître des recherches botanistes.

Draco n'avait jamais envisagé de faire carrière grâce à sa passion pour les plantes et les potions. Après une brève hésitation, il serra la main de Granger, acceptant cette promotion.

- Tu me certifies que Potter n'a rien à voir là-dedans, demanda-t-il tout de même en la raccompagnant à la sortie.

- Je te l'ai dit Draco, répondit Hermione sur le perron du petit manoir. Tu es notre meilleur élément. Donc cette décision est purement professionnelle, et n'a strictement rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois le nouveau petit ami de mon meilleur ami.

- Très bien, approuva le jeune homme avant de réaliser ce que la médicomage venait de dire. Hey, je ne suis pas le… Attends… C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, et disparut dans un transplanage parfaitement maîtrisé, laissant un Malfoy interdit sur le pas de sa porte.

Draco l'avait tout de suite mis au courant, et il avait trouvé le hibou sur son bureau en rentrant de mission. Harry lui avait aussitôt répondu qu'ils fêteraient cela dignement. Quelques jours plus tard, le brun se rendit à Sainte-Mangouste. Après un très rapide passage par le bureau d'Hermione duquel il s'échappa, refusant toujours de répondre à ses questions, il se rendit dans la section recherche de l'hôpital, et trouva bientôt la porte du laboratoire gravée au nom du blond.

Ce dernier sursauta lorsque l'auror entra.

- Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?, s'étonna-t-il aussitôt. Cette partie du bâtiment est très strictement surveillée.

- Être un grand héros a parfois du bon, répondit Potter en souriant. Alors c'est ça ton nouveau terrain de jeu ?

- Tu ne touches à rien, tu ne te penches sur aucun chaudron et tu évites même de regarder les étiquettes sur les flacons, siffla Draco en retenant la main d'Harry qui s'apprêtait à prendre une petite fiole. Tout est dangereux ici et surtout, parfaitement confidentiel, même pour le sauveur de l'humanité.

- Très bien, je voulais simplement t'inviter à fêter ta promotion, lança Potter en haussant les épaules.

- Laisse-moi juste le temps d'enfiler ma cape, accepta Malfoy.

Voilà une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, se donnant simplement des nouvelles par hiboux. Ce rythme convenait plutôt bien à Draco, malgré le manque qu'il ressentait parfois en repensant au corps du brun, tendu contre le sien. Ils quittèrent l'hôpital sans un mot et Harry l'entraîna aussitôt à travers le dédale des rues moldues de Londres, jusqu'au quartier d'affaires. Là, ils entrèrent dans un magnifique hôtel-restaurant de luxe.

- Mais tu es fan des moldus ma parole, grinça Malfoy en se reprochant mentalement de ne pas avoir demandé leur destination plus tôt.

- Evite de te faire remarquer par ton langage, lui conseilla Harry qui se dirigeait vers l'accueil. Nous sommes ici pour une bonne raison, tu vas comprendre. Bonsoir !, lança-t-il ensuite à la jeune femme qui tapotait sur un écran bleuté. J'ai réservé une table pour deux personnes.

- Oui, bien sûr Monsieur Potter !, confirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Vous pouvez vous rendre au salon en attendant et nous venons vous chercher tout de suite.

Harry la remercia et entraîna Draco qui ne put s'empêcher de lui demander à quoi elle jouait avec la télévision qu'elle avait derrière le comptoir.

- C'est une tablette numérique Malfoy, ricana Potter avant de pousser une lourde porte. Maintenant, respire un bon coup, et entre.

Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux et pénétra dans le salon. Il comprit aussitôt l'importance de reprendre son souffle. Une vingtaine de cadres semblaient avoir remplacés la décoration habituelle de ce salon d'hôtel. Tous contenaient des photos en noir et blanc ou sépia avec pour seul modèle la personne qui venait justement d'entrer.

- Je…

- Aucune photo avec un quelconque indice de magie. Tu représentes le plus parfait des moldus, expliqua Harry. Ce n'est que l'avant-première de la vraie exposition qui aura bien lieu dans notre monde et qui sera plus complète. J'avais déjà testé ma première expo ici, et j'avais apprécié avoir leur avis avant celui des sorciers.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Draco d'une voix éteinte.

- Parce que ce sont des photos moldues, et non magiques. Donc ils savent mieux en juger la qualité ou non.

Quelques autres personnes, attendant également qu'une table se libère au restaurant, appréciaient les clichés en discutant à voix basse. Malfoy fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, détaillant à peine les différentes postures, les différentes scènes. Un léger sourire effleura pourtant ses lèvres lorsqu'il se vit affalé dans un canapé, de profil, une bière à la main et l'autre bras tendu vers la télévision, prolongé de la télécommande.

Une photo pourtant retint son attention. Harry arriva derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule comme pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve.

- Je savais que si je te demandais, tu me dirais non, murmura le photographe dans son dos. Mais elle est magnifique, c'est une des plus belles.

En format portrait, le cliché faisait pleinement ressortir tout l'abandon dont un homme est capable face à un objectif. Debout, bras écartés, tête rejetée en arrière, torse nu, Draco Malfoy s'exposait avec une force unique. Les ombres de la photo, légèrement retravaillées, ne permettaient pas de déterminer l'aspect exact du visage du modèle, le laissant ainsi dans l'anonymat.

- Tu es mort Potter, siffla la voix froide du blond.

Puis il constata un changement étonnant sur son avant-bras gauche : aucune marque ne venait souiller la perfection de l'image. L'auror avait effacé le tatouage de Voldemort, ne gardant que la pureté de ce corps.

- Au contraire chaton, ricana Harry. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que le soir où j'ai pris cette photo.

- Trublion de mes deux, répliqua Draco en marmonnant.

- Ce que tu veux !, lui sourit le brun. En attendant, je crois que nous pouvons aller manger. As-tu déjà goûté aux escargots ?

Le photographe partit dans un éclat de rire devant la mine renfrognée de son amant. Pour autant la soirée fut parfaite à peine entrecoupée par quelques moldus s'approchant d'eux afin de les féliciter pour leur travail d'artistes. L'orgueil de Malfoy finit par prendre le dessus, jusqu'à confirmer qu'il était bien l'unique modèle de toute l'exposition, même pour le nu.

Deux mois plus tard, il eut à affronter un tout autre public : des milliers de sorciers et de sorcières avaient fait le déplacement pour admirer la seconde exposition du grand Harry Potter. Un silence mortel était tombé sur le hall du ministère lorsqu'il avait été ouvert. Tous les invités avaient immédiatement reconnu l'ancien mangemort Draco Malfoy, jouant au moldu au milieu d'une cuisine équipée d'un four, ou encore assit à un bureau, devant un ordinateur. Les clichés étaient parfaits, comme un arrêt sur l'image même de la paranoïa des sorciers à l'encontre des moldus.

Et les chuchotements avaient petit à petit repris, chacun y allant de son commentaire. Depuis son estrade, Harry ne boudait pas son plaisir à expliquer le principe de cette seconde exposition, rappelant que Malfoy avait été le modèle idéal pour ce projet.

- Sans aller jusqu'à le plaindre, précisait Potter avec un sourire moqueur, il est resté longtemps à l'écart de notre société, ce qui l'a amené à reconsidérer la position des moldus par rapport à nous. Les points communs entre nos deux communautés sont beaucoup plus évidents qu'il n'y paraît.

Finalement, la foule avait applaudit, saluant le courage de leur héros, d'avoir mené son combat jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ramener un Serpentard dans le droit chemin, pensaient-ils. Draco dut monter à son tour sur la petite scène, acceptant l'ovation mais refusant de prononcer un quelconque discours et redescendant dans la foule rapidement. Harry le rejoignit bientôt, et malgré tous ces regards posés sur eux, malgré la bienséance, le brun glissa ses doigts entre les siens et l'attira à lui, plongeant dans les yeux gris.

- Ça te dit de venir voir la suite de l'exposition à la maison ?, proposa-t-il d'une voix suave.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient pris l'habitude de vivre dans l'ancienne maison des Black, ne se rendant au manoir de Draco que pour les week end, profitant alors davantage de la campagne londonienne. Devinant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait, une nouvelle nuit torride qui n'aurait raison d'eux qu'après plusieurs jouissances consumées dans la simple joie d'être ensemble, Malfoy accepta et entraîna lui-même le brun vers les cheminées du ministère. La foule pouvait bien les juger, elle ne pourrait jamais arrêter la plus forte et la plus belle des magies que moldus et sorciers se partagent sans le savoir : l'amour.

**THE END**

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de Zone Rouge ! (comment ça je dis ça à chaque fois ?) hihi. Bisous !


End file.
